You should never go off with strangers
by Hollita
Summary: Heaven, Earth & Hell have merged, Orphaned ciel has been living on the streets in desperation, until on cold night he meets a blonde haired boy, but there's a reason why you don't go off with strangers, especially strange little boys. Aloiel/Sebastiaude
1. Mistake 1

**Hello ^-^/ and welcome to my new fic, courtesy of an evil plot bunny =_= It is evil, very much so...it won't let meh sleep T^T **

**...anyway this fic is centered around Ciel y Alois...you know what that means. (cackles in the darkness) so if you don't like Yaoi then go away naow please u_u I don't want you flamyness because burns smell funny and hurt lots!**

**A lot of people hate Alois Y^Y but I quite like him, minus the eye gouging... Poor Hanna! ._.**  
**having said that I want him and Ciel to ...Eheheheheheheheheheheheh... Damn you Kuroshitsuji anime script writers do something useful for once and at least give the yaoi fangirls something! Anything! even SebastianXClaude would be good**

**...actually I quite fancy that...**

**._.**

**Ima shut up naow. =_=""" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, it's most unfortunate.**

**enjoy! x**

* * *

Ciel shivered in his makeshift home that was an old cargo box dumped in a back alley, with rotten wood walls, overlaid with other bits of wood where the decay had left holes in its frame.

He wrapped the thin blanket a nice angel had been so kind to give him around his small skeletal frame in a desperate attempt to keep his body temperature up.

The flimsy tarpaulin fabric door fluttered slightly in the freezing night breeze and he used a spare brick shard to pin it down, his poor arm bitten by the chill and cooling his core further as he brought it back to himself as to not lose it to frost bite.

Heaven, Hell and the Earth had merged and it had slowly killed off all who lived through it, meaning those that were alive now, were the offspring of the dead, parentless and if at a similar age to him, incredibly vulnerable.

Ciel believed himself to be human, from the little he could remember of his parents they looked human and they were kind, like humans.

He had heard rumours that demons, those that came from hell, were not kind to their children. He'd even heard rumours that fathers of particularly misbehaved demon children would kill and eat them.

But they were only rumours, after all if it was true, then it was a surprise that out of the three races:

Demon, Human and Angel.

The demon race was thriving, whilst the other two were dwindling, but perhaps that was to do with the fact that demons were the predator in this world, whilst angels where just the version of humans that healed quicker and could at least kill a demon… if they somehow managed to gain the upper hand.

It was incredibly rare, but not unheard of.

That said Demon's despite being evil creatures did have a high sense of family loyalty and word spread fast. So usually, the victorious angel would soon be dismembered by a revenge filled demon that was related to the previously killed devil.

Humans didn't have a chance though; they were just mere food and constantly lived in fear.

Not that Ciel completely did though, he didn't really have much of a life or to live for, it was more of an ironic living hell that reminded him daily when he picked through people's discarded food that he was so very vulnerable and that death didn't appear to be such a bad thing… in fact, it would be a relief.

Not that he would ever contemplate suicide though. As despite his poor living quality he was a very prideful person and suicide just appeared to be a weakling's way out and despite being physically weak, his mind most certainly wasn't.

His small stomach made a gurgling noise much too loud for itself and he grimaced, pulling his knees further up to himself.

With less and less humans around in the city, most of them no longer wasting food because let's put it this way:

Farmer in field picking crops for selling at market place.  
Demon swoops down, kills and devours him.  
Then takes crops and livestock.  
No food at marketplace to be sold.  
Food shortage occurs and food prices go up.  
Less discarding of food.  
Poor little Ciel goes hungry.

Plus angels and demons, despite being polar opposites where not wasteful creatures and although demons did eat 'food' alongside human flesh, they didn't throw anything away.

Except bones, and they didn't hold much nutritional value. Plus technically it would be cannibalism.

His stomach protested again and he groaned, he really hadn't eaten anything in three days and despite knowing that if he waited long enough he'd eventually die, the will to survive was too strong.

He gave in to carnal hunger and dragged himself from the small warmth he had created, into the cold and unforgiving night.

* * *

Two black haired figures stood in the doorway of a lilac bedroom and the blonde sitting up in bed groused angrily, why did they have to go out in the middle of the freezing night? No human prey would be out at such a time unless drunk and drunken old men were not something he was partial to.

"Come along, the moon will be good for you anyway, you've been inside for three nights now and you're looking pale." The taller of the two said whilst the other remained stoic and quiet, simply watching things unfold.

The blonde smirked at the skin tone comment, their kind were naturally pale anyway.

* * *

Ciel wandered down the cobbled stone path not really sure where he was going, there was absolutely no food anywhere and the only form of life he'd come across was a drunken old man stumbling along the street.

It was surprising someone as old as him was still alive.

The generic oldest age, since the three world's merger, was only twenty three.

But the middle aged people seemed to die first. People like his parents who were in their thirties; it took about ten years before people noticeably died, so many had children soon afterward without realising that the clock of death was quickly ticking for them.

His parents had lasted long by comparison to many others within their age bracket. They had had him ten years following the world shattering event and had fortunately lived long enough to see him to the age of nine.

Four years alone, without love or happiness. Just this, a worthless and miserable existence that his pride refused to let him get out of with death like so many others.

He stopped on coming tears with a sneer, 'I wouldn't waste your time drinking old man, soon you'll be dead like everyone else,' he thought bitterly as he wandered into a side street and breathed harshly.

Usually it was only when hot or if pollen was in the air that his chest tightened like this but the bitter minus degree cold seemed to have a similar effect.

That was one thing he wasn't grateful of his parents. Asthma, he'd read it in a book once upon a time when he lived a decent life. Both of his parents were chronic sufferers of the ailment and before he had appeared not to suffer.

But without the original muscle, health and strength from his original well-fed and horrifically short childhood that he enjoyed, he was still a child, his body was controlled by the illness.

Only from walking and he was out of breath.

* * *

The blonde watched with disinterest and a bored expression as his older, non-related brothers killed and devoured a drunken old man.

The sooner that all the damned old humans died the better, then his brothers would be forced to look for more effeminate and beautiful prey.

He guessed they just liked the alcohol in the blood stream, but he found it sour and disgusting unlike the sweet taste of young women, or men.

He rolled bright light blue eyes and strolled off, seriously, eating a disgusting old man was not a sight to behold, in fact it made him want to gag.

At the tender age of fourteen he had only really just hit puberty, but despite his erratic, bipolar, sadistic and occasionally insecure persona, he was far from immature, in the sense of sexual attraction.

Amongst other things he had found out his likes and severe dislikes, for instance hair.

He couldn't stand it.

If it wasn't on the head then it shouldn't exist and that was partially what made the old man disgusting, he was covered in it. Yuck.

He snickered as he remembered when he forced his older brothers to undergo the same hair removal treatment he had, it hurt. A lot.

But it was worth it for being lovely and having smooth flawless and hairless skin, plus seeing them in pain was priceless.

He hissed as the cold drew to his senses, it was absolutely freezing and despite wearing several layers plus a heavy coat he was still cold.

He'd even worn trousers! And he hated trousers, he preferred shorts.

Grumbling about stupid older brothers and hairy old men he plodded along the street at pace with no real direction. Realising he was walking too far away he turned into a side street and immediately banged into someone.

Ciel was startled by the figure that knocked into him and he jolted away just in case it was a demon on the hunt.

A blonde, around his age with light blue eyes comparing to his deeper pair.

Both boys looked each other up and down with one looking in awe whilst the other sneered before looking excited, and that was very disconcerting.

"Alois…!" A call from a distinctly male voice tore through the air.

"In a minute…!" The blonde called back in a fairly high voice before turning to Ciel, who by comparison really did look like a street rat with his dirtied hair, skin and clothes that were thin and ripped.

"Human?" The blonde asked with a tilt of the head to the side and the shorter boy nodded with a confused and worried facial expression.

The blonde smiled before grasping his hand, "My name is Alois, yours is?

"Ciel."

Ciel was pulled along by the blonde, forcefully but not nastily. He complied albeit he really didn't have much of a choice, the healthy Alois was stronger than the famished Ciel.

The blonde walked directly between two black haired males in an empty street, a conspicuous pile of bones with a skull on top on the footpath to the side.

Both of their eyes widened as he was dragged past them, "This is Ciel, a human, he's my new friend."

Ciel watched the red eyed and gold eyed males, one openly sighed and shook his head, whilst the other put his head in his hands.

"Umhmm Alois?" he asked as the other two began to follow behind and he noticed they were leaving town and heading towards where supposedly rich people lived.

"Yeah?"

"Who are they?"

"My adoptive brothers, Claude and Sebastian." The blonde hummed pulling him along to a street where Ciel thought only demons supposedly resided and they stopped in front of the gates of a huge three storey detached townhouse that dominated the avenue.

"And…what are you?" he hated himself for stuttering as the blonde turned to face him, light blue eyes piercing into deep blue.

"We... are demons."

* * *

**Tadaaaa ...it's short T^T *gets shot*.**

**Reviews are nice! they make me want to update within 24 hours -_- otherwise you may have to wait a week or even a month =_=""""  
{there's the threat, do it! or you may regret it} **

**Bye for naow ^3^**

**Hollita x**


	2. Mistake 2

**Hola! The next chapter is here **  
**=,=" filler chapter fills, **

**Thankyou to my reviewers ^3^ You make me very happy! and keep this story alive.**

**Remember that I do not own,...Please enjoy ^-^/ **

* * *

There was a reason his parents had told him to never go off with strangers.

And Ciel was far from stupid, in fact, for his age he was astonishingly smart. Just quite naive….

Oh come on! What would you do if you were living off the streets and in the middle of the freezing night, a well fed and healthy looking child started to drag you off somewhere?

Answer: you'd go off with them because you'd be so shocked and confused you wouldn't think any different or in Ciel's case you did because subconsciously you hoped it would lead to a better life and it wasn't like you had a choice.

Alois was a brat. He was perfectly normal, cheerful and happy until he didn't get his way, then he flipped, like a nasty little coin into an atrociously sadistic, bitchy and cruel spoilt child.

Basically what Ciel had been whilst his parents were alive, minus the sadism.

Plus he had also been less erratic and childish.

But Alois was far from stupid.

The blonde dragged him through the house to a lavish bathroom. With a huge steaming bath in the centre of it.

"Mahhhhhh! Claude was so kind to draw my bath before!" He exclaimed in a way that Ciel wanted to tell him to shut up for, but was a little concerned as to how the blonde might react.

He might get eaten.

Having said that so much for demons being savage creatures, they were just like humans, except tidier and apart from his distasteful streak and the fact he was a demon, the blonde could have easily been mistaken for a human child.

Said blonde removed his shirt and Ciel couldn't help but gawp before looking away sharply.

Undressing in front of him, how rude!

Alois smirked letting the fabric of the hated trousers slide off his body into a pool of material. He never bothered picking up anything from the floor; his black haired, OCD suffering companions would remove it later.

He turned to his new friend in underwear that was scantily small, as in so small it barely existed and watched the smaller boy's discomfort.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He demanded in a bossy tone. Ciel turned and got a glimpse of his state of undress before facing even more away, withholding an embarrassed blush.

The blonde exhaled through his nose in slight amusement before sliding off his last article of clothing and hopping into the bath, sending foamy water over the edge, splattering onto the floor.

Claude had most definitely drawn his bath, Sebastian never filled it high enough for him to create extra work by being obnoxious and agitating the water so much.

Ciel turned to face him at the noise and he repeated his question, a little less forcefully and noted the others confused look.

"How long have you been living on the street?" He asked carelessly almost as if the dark haired boy had done something wrong. "You do realise that you smell, right?"

Ciel caught on and nodded whilst rolling his eyes, all the blonde needed to say was 'you need a bath' but that would have been too easy.

He unbuttoned and removed his excuse for a shirt before moving to unbutton his mud stained trousers.

He was being watched. The blonde was lazing over the side of the bath, his arms supporting him, but whilst his posture was relaxed is eyes most certainly weren't.

They were staring at him and Ciel became very uncomfortable, very quickly.

"What's the matter." The blonde drawled as he noted he had stopped undressing, "Don't tell me you're a girl Ciel, because I have no interest in women and you will have to leave?"

Insulted, he felt it as an insult and before he knew it he had stripped himself and clambered into the bath sending more water out onto the floor along with the irritating blonde, without protecting his dignity.

Alois had seen everything of him.

The water was soothing, despite its heat.

Ciel couldn't remember the last time he'd had a bath and it was delectable, minus the creepy blonde staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

He glared as strongly as he could and was only giggled at.

Alois lazily stretched and arm out of the warm water and tapped around on the side table until he found the bottle he was searching for before pulling it to himself and shaking until some of the pink substance came out.

Onto Ciel's chest.

"What the hell?" Ciel gasped in horror, the sickly smelling oil like substance ran down him into the water.

"Scented body oil," Alois hummed pouring the thick substance over his collar bone. "It cleans the skin and smells delicious, which you really do need Ciel because otherwise we'll kick you out for being disgusting and smelling bad." He snickered watching the other boy get annoyed at his comment and lather the substance across himself.

"Also…" he picked up another bottle, this time blue and poured the mint scented substance into his palm, "We need to clean your hair."

Ciel thrashed desperately as the blonde pinned him down so he was pressed between his legs

Slender fingers sliding through his hair, massaging his scalp.

Ciel couldn't bear it, it was a strange sensation he couldn't remember and it felt weird and wrong but at the same time so deliciously right

The blonde trailed finger tips down to the base of the younger boy's hairline causing his thin back to arch pleasurably at the tingling sensation before he carelessly laid back onto the blondes chest and lay against him.

* * *

Ciel face palmed. He had come to the conclusion something wasn't quite right with Alois' mind a couple of hours ago but this was absolutely ridiculous.

"I am not wearing that!" He hissed at the blonde who feigned innocence.

"But Ciel it goes with your hair and eyes so nicely." The blonde smiled shaking the small, blue and frilly nightdress a him, holding a pair of thigh high socks that had matching garters at the end, he was wearing an outfit exactly the same, except in pink.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to wear girls clothes!" Ciel huffed crossing his arms and sulking.

"You'll wear it Ciel, otherwise I'll eat you."

* * *

The two boys in matching bedclothes walked hand in hand down the stairs and along the corridor, partly because Ciel, who still hadn't eaten anything wasn't so steady on his feet, but mainly because Alois demanded it and following the 'I'll eat you threat' Ciel wasn't going to risk upsetting him further.

They neared the kitchen quietly, Ciel's mouth began to involuntarily water at the smell of it: Rich, wholesome and tantalising.

His stomach gurgled in urgency and the other taller boy pushed the door open revealing the warm kitchen inhabited by the two black haired males who were busy cooking.

"Sebastian what are we having?" The blonde asked releasing Ciel's hand and trotting over to the hob where the red eyed demon was stirring something, having to get onto the balls of his feet to raise himself up to peer at the pan's contents.

"Beef Bourguignon with butter roasted asparagus and caramelised onions, for pudding there's strawberry parfait dressed in chocolate and pomegranate coulis and if you're still hungry then there's scones, clotted cream and jam."

Claude looked stoic as he laid plates out ready to have the food dished onto them but Ciel couldn't help but worry.

It appeared Alois didn't currently have any intentions of hurting him but he wasn't so sure of the others, especially Claude - Because he never spoke a word, and it was very disconcerting.

Alois went to a cabinet and rummaged out a large tray on which he put two of the puddings that had been prepared and two plates for their main courses along with a box of scones and the necessary condiments that went with it, as well as a pot full of earl grey tea and two cups and saucers.

Ciel watched in awe as Sebastian removed several pans from the hob and then loaded every plate to its capacity with food.

Alois wandered up to him and grasped his hand before dragging him out, away from his new found love, back upstairs and into an extraordinary bedroom.

The bed, at the centre of the room, was placed in a lowered part of the flooring, so you could literally crawl from the floor into it.

The room was rectangular shaped with curved longer sides that had fitted bookcases, broken up by antique armoires that had exquisite carvings on them.

A bell over what appeared to be draught shutters in one corner rang and the blonde released him yet again to run over and open it.

Bringing out the tray that had been set down below.

Ciel wandered over to the blonde who had set it down at a small seating suite with matching table and high back chairs, before carefully removing the savoury meals from the tray and setting them out for them to eat.

Ciel slumped himself into the blonde's opposing chair and was pleasantly surprised that the chair was perfect for him to sit and eat in, in comfort without being too far from the table.

The blonde passed him what Ciel remembered to be a knife and fork before simply using a fork to stab his food and eat it, Ciel was both unimpressed, relieved and not surprised at the same time.

"Ummm shouldn't we say grace or something?" He asked the other quietly and Alois made a smirking face before he began to choke on his food.

* * *

**You should never ask about saying grace to demons I guess ^^; The next chapter promises to live up to it's M rating but if you don't review you'll have to wait at least a fortnight!**

**{This threat will never get old Mwahahahahaha}**

**Oh about Ciel and Alo's nightdresses, I thought of the nightgown the dark haired charcter is wearing here:**  
**(remember to remove spaces)**

** http:/ /www. mangafox. com / manga/tokyo _mew _mew /v02 /c000 /50 .html**

**as for sebastian's menu:  
it was in fact my lunch today, Stratford upon Avon [Shakespeare's birthplace and my usual haunt] has wonderful restaurants with delicious food, that are all hellishly expensive but my granny paid so I got lucky...^3^ **

**Bye for naow**

**Hollita x  
**


	3. Mistake 3

**Hola! I am back ^3^ **

**I almost, ALMOST didn't post this today ~,~"""" for two reasons:**

**1. It wasn't completed and I wasn't happy because I somehow couldn't get round to the 'coughcough' bit**  
**2. I had no clotted cream! :O so I couldn't have cream tea! AH the joy! Don't blame me! I'm English, apparently eccentric and born in the wrong era. I require my afternoon tea with a cake else I get stroppy. =_=**

**But thanks to my food mishap, (if you haven't noticed I eat alot ._.) This chapter got written so I must warn you of naughty goings on involving cream and jam. oh mai O_o **

***You may shoot me naow if you wish Cream Tea lord! Thy hast defiled thine tranquil innocence and soiled thine name MWAHA!***

**Warning: Will contain spelling mistakes and grammatical errors because I don't beta and I didn't look over it at all this time...it might not even maek sense. ._.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything to do with Kuroshitsuji, the characters would plot to kill me, I'm sure, seeing as there has been no part in the manga or animes involving plotting my death. I can safely say that I do not own...Yet.**

* * *

Alois glared at him. His face red from his violent coughing and a hand holding a fork waggling it at him.

"Thanks for trying to kill me Ciel; I thought you were my friend!" He hissed and Ciel glared back.

"It's not my fault I have manners." Ciel smirked back watching the other puff out his cheeks in irritance.

"I do, I just choose not to waste my time using them. My brothers and I do not say 'grace' because we do not support god, in fact we hate the bastard. So no more 'grace' ever, it makes me sick." The blonde further made the point that it made him sick by putting a finger in his open mouth and made a gagging face.

Ciel rolled his eyes and began to clumsily eat at his food, so much for manners, using cutlery after four years of not using the implements, was damned hard.

The blonde made a low snickering noise under his breath as he watched the other give up and turn to 'stabbing' his food like he did.

Ciel shot him a 'shut up glare' and Alois smirked, his new friend was so cute he really found it hard not to cuddle him, although demon cuddling was a little more than what humans saw as a 'cuddle'

He must have been making a lewd face because the darker haired boy screamed a 'what's wrong with you!' as he finished his plate of food.

The blonde poured the rest of his remaining food onto Ciel's plate and deep blue eyes widened at the action, before shrugging and eating what he had been given, quite happily, despite the once again creepy gaze he was receiving.

* * *

The pudding was extraordinarily good, so much so that the blonde was too happy eating it to make that creepy face at him.

Ciel couldn't quite place it, it was a look he knew. The type fat, rich old men gave him as they passed him in the street that used to seriously worry him. But when the lighter haired boy looked at him like that all he could wonder is if he was going to be eaten.

One they were finished, Alois piled the used crockery, minus the plates and dishes holding the scones and its condiments along with the tea set, onto the tray and placed it back into the hatch he had got it from.

Ciel stretched himself in the chair. His hands going over his head and fingers pressing onto the softly padded top of the arm chair.

He splayed his legs apart also, his whole body stretched out.

It was a weird, slightly uncomfortable yet welcomed feeling to be full and he groaned as he arched his back in the process of his sedentary stretch.

At least the weird girly nightdress he was wearing was loose on his frame and didn't restrict his swelled stomach.

Albeit it was a little too short and had subconsciously rose up at his body contortions, and he wasn't wearing any underwear and Alois saw and he licked his lips.

It was a mistake.

* * *

They were situated on the bed, eating the scones and being careful not to spill crumbs or get jam or cream on the covers, well Ciel was anyway.

Despite his fullness, Ciel could find room to fit in several scones that were so excellently made.

He gently smoothed the jam over a new half of a scone and searched for the clotted cream.

It had disappeared! (Oh hell no!) No Alois had it and was just eating it on its own.

"Oi! Stop piggin' out of the cream and pass it." Ciel grumbled his mouth still partly full from the last scone he'd had.

Alois blinked before shaking his head rigorously then smirking and continuing to devour the fatty yet so, so delicious substance.

Ciel made a swipe at it but was easily dodged.

"No! Is' mine!" The blonde said possessively his own mouth partially filled with edible substances as he missed another swipe from the other boy.

"Bu' I can't have my scone wivout the cream!" Ciel huffed angrily advancing towards the other, holding his plate containing his deprived cake precariously yet carefully in one raised hand. "So stop bein' a brat a giv it."

Alois moved the bowl containing the treasured substance from the others grasp, "Me a brat! I preferred you Ciel when you were quiet and less sure of yourself!" He slapped a large globule of the whitish substance upon the others lips with the spoon and grumbled a 'There's your cream'.

Ciel was too surprised and didn't quite understand what the blonde had done until the substance started to slide eventually off his lips to his chin and then onto the duvet, a small cream spot on white sheets.

Both boys squeaked at its predicament and the blonde frantically tried to use a knife to get it from the fabric.

Ciel paused before batting the blonde out of the way, leaning down and eating the dairy product from the sheets, his small tongue licking away the stain.

It was another mistake.

When he leant back up the blonde had been staring intently, honing in on his lips that still had residue from the sweet substance.

"Ciel you look yummy." The blonde monotoned, "I think I'll be eating you now."

Ciel gasped in horror and fought back as his arms were grabbed and he was pushed onto the bed, the cream turning over onto the covers and the bowl of jam situated under his coccyx, staining his bed wear and being uncomfortable as well as cool.

He kicked out desperately but found the other to just get between his legs and disable him; he couldn't help but cry out in a choked sob, he didn't want to die!

"Don't worry Ciel," The blonde whispered, still pinning him into the covers and sliding down his frame before delving his head under the nightdress fabric and hoisting him up the bed so the jam was nestled under his private parts, "It won't hurt."

Ciel felt himself dip into the sticky substance slightly and gasped at the cold, wet and slippery feeling.

The blonde smirked pulling a hand from holding the others leg and scooping up some of the jam and letting it drop onto the remaining part of the others genitalia, "Time to eat, as you would say Ciel, 'Thank you for the meal'."

Ciel screamed in shock as something hot and moist slid completely over his small, limp member and sucked on it forcefully, massaging it to life.

He didn't understand what was being done to him; the blonde was most certainly doing something to him, perhaps with his mouth.

Alois released him, earning a gasp. Before laving at the boy's slit making the small cock harden completely and precum drip out of it, he smirked, Ciel was too young to grow hair yet and very underdeveloped, yet he'd become like this already .

He slid his lips around the head of the flesh again and felt the other shudder.

Ciel, feeling the strange moist hotness engulf him again, tentatively pulled the fabric of the garment up before moaning at the sight of his member being completely engulfed by the blonde with jam spread across the surrounding area.

Alois used his tongue a little more rigorously along the small veins on the underside of the dark haired boys small shaft, feeling him shudder and rock his hips, showing that his release was near.

"Al.. pl..please ! It feels like I need to pee." Ciel gasped innocently, he may have been smart and knowledgeable but he had no concept of this.

The blonde smirked around him realising that the other probably hadn't even touched himself before. Then fondled his tightening balls roughly before sliding a finger over his untouched hole and shoving it in roughly, knowing it wouldn't do any real damage due to the sticky strawberry substance it was coated in.

Ciel cried out in pain at the strange and stinging sensation jutting through him, he clenched around the painful intrusion tightly, feeling his cock jump in shock further into the others throat. The knot in his stomach growing and the need to urinate increasing.

Alois thanked his lack of gag reflex and slid his finger more into the other boy, hearing his moans of discomfort and feeling his leaking member spasm with need.

He slid his lips from the other and smirked at the jumping movements Ciel's cock made in protest before forcing the boy over onto his front, thrusting his finger in and out of him and rubbing his slit relentlessly until the smaller boy shuddered and with a cry, white fluid spurted out of him in waves.

Ciel felt the finger inside of him withdraw and cool air hit his back as his bedclothes were removed then used to clean his release and other substances from him, he still felt sticky, but also tired and numb.

So much so, that he quickly succumbed to slumber and didn't hear the covers pulled over and the blonde collapse next to him.

Meanwhile two figures peering through the doorway shut it and walked along the landing, one openly sighing the other face palming.

The both turned to each other and pulled a face, they should have seen it coming.

* * *

**Mahhhhhhhh! I stopped there, no real sex happened this time T^T ...I want to write SebbyXClaude time before that...and scar my innocent life naive Ciel thouroughly as a witness of it before Alois RAEP...*coughs* Pardon I meant consensually has happy time with him. **

**DO you want that! If so Review =_= ***Super glare of Glariness appears*** Cause if you don't review...***Ooh! Ooh! The threats coming*** I'll ***Squees*** KILL CIEL O_o **

**Not really I just won't update :L**

**Bye for naow ^3^**

**Hollita x**


	4. Mistake 4

**Hola! Finally an Update ^3^ **

**...I was actually really pleased at the amount of reviews I got and hoped to update imediately  
T^T Gomen Gomen!  
Please keep up your hard work your reviews feed this Fic...without you it would become ignored and die ._. **

**Before I explain: I drew an Aloiel picture as a miniture thanku ^-^/ If you wish to see here it is: (Just don't forget to remove the spaces)**

http: / / miseria-chan . deviant art .com /# /d2vr3cu

**And now my explaination:  
wonder why there is absolutely no sebastian/claude loving on ? I'll tell you why T^T Their damned hard to write and I thought episode 6 would help!**

**Oh No! :O  
Claude decided to show himself not to be a complete Uke and I nearly died so it's both of the Kuro butlers' fault this took so long.**

**Please don't flame meh! -_- If you feel it is necessary, then please write your own sebastian/claude (or reversed) smexy scene and prove you can do it better =_=  
trying to keep them barely in character is hard enough, especially when you're only working on about 4 episodes of airtime for one of them.**

**Anyway! Theres my rant *collapses* For those who wanted a sebastiaude chapter here it is!**

* * *

Ciel woke up but refused to open his eyes and snuggled into the warmth of the bed.

What a horrific dream for anyone to suffer!

Not only was it involving a boy. But Alois! And whilst he was kind of grateful that he was now well fed and in comfort thanks to said blonde. He had a nasty feeling that he was just being kept or rather 'held captive' and 'fattened up' in order to be eaten.

He visibly shuddered, reminiscing the way the other had 'eaten him' in the dream he hoped his mind would soon omit and never remember.

Something soft shifted next to him and cautiously he opened his eyes to be met by mussed blonde strands splayed over the others sleeping face.

He decided he liked Alois when he was asleep. Not otherwise though.

Since he was most definitely awake now. Ciel decided to get up.

He sat up, propped by a mass of pillows and noted they were in a different bed.

Mentally he sighed in relief, most definitely a horrible dream.

Without care as to wake the other, he decided to take himself on a stroll around the property, as, if he was going to be living here for even a short while it would be worth knowing where rooms were situated.

Bedroom  
Bathroom  
Bedroom  
Bathroom  
Study  
Bedroom

He got bored of the top floor and didn't bother along the other corridor but ventured downstairs instead.

Lounge  
Dining hall  
Ballroom  
Billiard Room  
Kitchen.

He stopped at the kitchen in amazement on almost every work surface there had to be a cake, with cream icings, strawberries amongst other fruits, chocolates and meringues.

His sweet tooth was aching.

But just as he was swiftly approaching a rather delicious looking cake, he heard people approaching and panicked, before stowing away in a wardrobe containing cleaning supplies and aprons.

He cringed; if anyone came in to cook he was officially screwed, mainly because hiding in the closet was suspicious unlike being out in the open just admiring cakes.

Shit.

* * *

Footsteps entered and curiously he looked through the gap between the furniture's doors to find both of the blonde's older companions engaging in what he could only describe as a fierce glaring match.

"I can't believe you're letting him get away with this. Put your foot down!" Claude demanded angrily. Leaning up against the wall whilst the other showed signs of perfectionism, modifying the decoration of a cake nimbly and with methodical skill.

"Why don't you? The brat's closer to you anyway...or is it because you need me to do it for you." The red eyed man leered, moving up to the other and grasping him chin to make him look directly at him.

The other somehow rolled out of his grasp and reversed their positions so Sebastian was now pinned against the wall, a toned leg placed inadvertently between his own pair.

"Don't flatter yourself, I would rather you lose an eye than myself, that child is vicious." Claude murmured into his neck, pressing into him further.

There was a pause as both men smirked at each other before they switched positions yet again and engaged in a bruising kiss.

Ciel had to clasp his hands over his mouth to prevent his gasping.

He watched unwillingly mesmerised as the two men fought each other for dominance, their fingers becoming claw-like and scratching at each other's flesh, eyes that would occasionally open, the pupils turning to feline slits.

The cakes on the standing island in the room (For those who don't know a standing island is a lone counter in a kitchen, it's very useful for a working kitchen…I know this because as you may have noticed I have a penchant for food) miraculously floated upwards and moved to separate counters.

So that the two men, whom of which had somehow managed to lose almost all their clothes, could get on top of it, their bodies flush against each other.

Ciel blushed as the two men rubbed against each other and moaned at the friction caused.

Claude arched up into the other suddenly, Ciel was intrigued.

"Well last time it was me, so it's either this way or it's not happening." Sebastian smirked and Ciel watched as the other grimaced before giving a look of resignation.

Resignation for what?

Sebastian got off of the counter so his back was facing Ciel and knelt on the floor so his head was buried into the other's groin.

"Ahhhhnn~" Claude breathed out, throwing his head backwards making a face of arousal and spreading his legs even more.

Ciel felt his member twitch under his clothes at the noise and sight made and though back to his 'dream.'

Was Sebastian doing that? His face turned even redder and his hands clamped even more over his mouth.

Sebastian was sucking him?

The longer haired male made a humming noise whilst delivering his ministrations and Claude began to writhe uncomfortably.

"You Bastard! Stop before I…"

Sebastian complied and moved away to the condiment cabinet leaving Ciel with a view that could only arouse.

Claude was completely erect and leaking, his engorged flesh pink and moist from the other's workings, his pale cheeks were flushed and his hair matted in places, especially along his neck.

Sebastian returned and got onto the counter behind him before sliding up to him and placing a svelte hand on his member and running lips along the others neck.

Ciel subconsciously trailed a hand down to his own appendage and stifled a moan that he had become hard, shutting his eyes tightly and causing his head strain.

Moments later, he looked back at the other males and almost gasped, Claude's legs were opened even more and Sebastian's fingers were inside of him.

The gold eyed male made a sort of growling noise and bared his teeth which had become razor sharp and fang like, as the male inserted a third finger into him.

"Shhhh! You know it will only hurt more otherwise." Sebastian chided only to be sworn at and insulted yet again.

Ciel felt sick, he could easily take the relationship, people's sexuality didn't pose as a problem for him at all and he could take the nudity and touching and stuff….in fact he didn't mind that at all.

However entering someone's body in that place, was not something he found appealing in any way whatsoever, in fact it disgusted him and made him feel sick.

Poor Claude! Why was he letting Sebastian do that to him! Couldn't he fight back, surely it was hurting him, terribly.

Said male let out a cry and Ciel felt his heart hurt for him, but wait…that wasn't painful sounding.

Claude made the same noise again and arched his back, throwing his head towards the other, Sebastian made a chuckling noise happily as he removed his fingers and Ciel watched in worry but mainly confusion as the other male rotated in his hold so they were facing each other and could passionately make out.

The gold eyed male, slid his hands onto the other's shoulders and raised himself.

Ciel almost choked as Sebastian lined his swollen cock up to the other's entrance before pushing it into him.

Why? That was all Ciel could think, he felt nauseous and light headed, it was wrong! So very wrong!

He shut his eyes tightly as they began to thrust and clamped his hands over his ears as loud moans and grunting filled the room before a loud final cry was heard.

He grimaced. Not only would he never be able to look at the two of them with normalcy but it had sufficiently put him off men for good.

"Ohhhhhh Noooooo!~" He heard a familiar high pitched cry flood through the room and his eyes snapped open, unfortunately to visualise Sebastian who was now at least dressed, licking a particular whitish fluid from his fingers.

"I missed it! I wanted to watch!" Alois moaned entering the room and picking up a rather large cake with pink and lilac frosting. "Oh have you seen Ciel by the way, when I woke up he had gone missing."

"Perhaps he's run away because he couldn't stand you." Sebastian smirked getting off the somehow clean counter and buttoning up Claude's shirt, much to the others chagrin who glared but did nothing to stop him.

Alois stamped his foot and 'hmphed', crossing his arms in a sulk and walking so he was stood right in front of the wardrobe in which Ciel was hiding, his back facing him.

"If Ciel was to leave I would kill him, He belongs to me now. He is my new friend." The blonde stated solemnly.

"A friend is not a possession and secondly you don't do things like you did last night to friends." Claude said to him quietly.

"Oh come on~ All I did was suck him off and finger him a little bit." Alois whined but it came out arrogant and proud.

Ciel made a short gasp which he stifled as much as he could between his fingers, it hadn't been a dream! He crossed his legs and felt uncomfortable and defiled.

Alois exhaled amusedly and languidly drew a finger through the cakes icing before putting it in his mouth.

"That's not what anyone does with friends." Sebastian stated firmly slightly aggravated that the blonde was waving him off.

"Moving swiftly on!" Alois announced leaving his position and moving to open a cabinet, "Is the red labelled bottle the correct one?" He snickered pulling it out and shaking it slightly.

"What exactly do you plan to do with that brat?" Sebastian growled whilst Claude, now also fully dressed frowned and shook his head in disapproval.

"You'll see!" Alois announced tucking the vial in his shorts pocket and retaking the cake before opening the wardrobe door and revealing a mentally scarred Ciel.

"Naughty Ciel! You shouldn't watch my brothers show their affection towards each other without their permission!" The blonde laughed grabbing his wrist with his free hand and hauling him out and behind him out of the room.

The two deep haired males watched them leave in bemusement before one sighed and shook his head whilst the other faceplamed.

* * *

***Dies* X_x I look forward to the next chapter...heheheh...HEHEHEHEHEHEH! **

**Ciel + Alois + Cake + Daterape drugs + lashings of Smut + Threats + Punishment for watching Sebastian and Claude get it on and Alois didn't get to! + More smut + Bondage + Blood + If you don't review it's not gonna happen + Lau :O  
**

**... *Dies from lack of oxygen* try saying that yourself without a breath...Mwahahahahahaha**

**Hollita out**

**x**


	5. Mistake 5

**OMG I have somehow returned!**

**...I watched Episode 7 and it really did mess up my mind for writing this...I feel sorry for shonen-ai-sama with her story T^T **  
**Why can't out chosen uke's be like that and thats final?**

**Ciel wasn't supposed to actually be able to look after himself T_T *sobs in the corner* **

**Anyway welcome to chapter 5 ^3^ **  
**More Reviews are most welcome because sometimes writting storys as the anime comes out is bloody difficult! Oh and thanku for my reviews so far! I was overwhelmed by the response I got...It made me very happy, my sis thought I was on drugs (review drugs XD)**

**Warning: Not beta'd or checked**

**Disclaimer: Yeah we know I don't own already**

**Begin!  
**

* * *

(Sits at the computer with a pot of tea and prepares to write potentially the smuttiest Alois X Ciel scene ever written. There's still time to turn back now.)

Alois dragged a poor, distraught and generously mentally scarred Ciel through and into yet another bedroom.

The dark haired boy in his semi paralysed state was starting to wonder if the house had magical properties, like it was bigger inside rather than out.

The blonde placed the cake on the bed side table before hoisting him up onto the bed, then busying himself dragging a rather large case out for under the bed and then turning to Ciel and smirking.

He pounced without warning and the dark haired boy let out an involuntary shriek as he was firstly pushed down onto the bed and then had large leather straps tightened around his thighs, over the stockings from the bedclothes he hadn't got changed out of.

Not that Alois had given him any clothes but that was another matter.

The blonde giggled psychotically as he wrenched his wrists together and over his head before binding them together with a separate leather tape.

Ciel's mind went into overdrive and in a desperate attempt to escape he kicked out at the blonde and hit him straight on the chest sending him toppling off the bed onto the floor.

But before he could get off the bed however, he was retackled and the angered blonde skilfully attached chains to the metal loops on the straps around his legs and his legs were forcibly spread as he was tethered to the bed, with no ability to escape.

"You bastard." He hissed at the smirking blonde who hooked his finger under his chin and leaned closer so their lips could almost kiss.

"Silly Ciel, I didn't want to cause you any pain however you tried to hurt me, so you must be punished." Alois smirked, trailing his tongue up the bound boy's cheek before slinking a hand between his thighs and squeezing roughly making Ciel wince at the painful pressure on his tender flesh.

Alois hummed in amusement and got up from the bed, but not before pushing Ciel over so the was on his back his bound hands pulled close to his chest and legs fairly splayed.

He sauntered over to the telephone placed on a cabinet and lazily picked up the speaking and listening device.

A few seconds past before there was a reply.

"Hello?"

"Lau! Lau! It's me!" Alois chirped into the speaker phone and was responded to with cheerful greetings.

"And what makes the little prince phone us up at this hour?" The man the other side of the line asked, amusement behind his words.

"Ahahaha!" Alois laughed, obviously humoured picking up the small red vial next to him and shaking it, watching the thick liquid inside slosh along its walls. "Well~ you know the stuff that you gave Sebastian for his birthday…Well I'm borrowing it and I wanted to know the different ways of using it."

Chuckling came from the other end of the line followed by an inhale of breath and a pause.

"Hmmm still only fourteen and this far ahead already?" The voice smirked, "Well it can be taken with food or drink or even on its own, but the fastest way is by injection."

The blonde turned to a shackled Ciel and smiled evilly, "By Injection you say?" He asked loudly watching the other frown, "Where about?"

"Doesn't really matter as long as it hits the blood stream."

The blonde hung up without notice and crept up to the other boy on the bed so he was crouched over him, his lips touching his ear. "You hear that Ciel? It can be injected…" He whispered, a hand trailing under his bedclothes and his fingers then walking up the others thigh. "…A.N.Y.W.H.E.R.E"

"Ahhnn~" Ciel moaned as the others hand cupped him and squeezed, this time more gently in order to pleasure him rather than cause pain.

The blonde smiled as he fondled the boy a bit more and the sadistic part of him revelled in the boys pained cry as he inserted a syringed needle into his thigh and drained the contents.

Alois removed himself and got off from the bed to rifle through the contents of the large trunk lying open on the floor whilst Ciel writhed in pain and confusion as his temperature raised and his body felt heavy and sluggish.

Bright blue eyes scanned over deep navy ones and widened excitedly as dark pupils dilated and became half lidded.

"Can you feel that Ciel?" He asked quietly watching the others eyes close and re-open with cat's eye pupils, "It's a top grade Demon aphrodisiac made of pure lust. Oh and look…" He trailed a finger over the slit of the smaller boy's cock, "Not only has it made you hard, but it's made you leak also."

Ciel moaned and bucked into the others hand, his fluid coating the palm.

Alois laughed and grappled his member from the base, sliding his thumb back and forth over the thickening veins on the underside, "And sensitive too!" he giggled watching the darker eyed boy writhe subconsciously to increase the pressure on himself.

"However," The blondes tone turned deep and foreboding and their eyes locked, the blonde's soon taking the same cat eye shaped pupil as the others.

"Today my Ciel was very naughty, firstly leaving me alone this morning to worry as to where he had gone, then watching my brothers show their affection towards each other with neither their nor my permission, and then punching me. So my little Ciel, despite how sensitive the drug will have made you and no matter how much you may beg or plead. You will not be allowed to come until I say you are." Alois smirked, holding a circular ring up in front of a worried Ciel with his free hand.

"N.N…No!" Ciel gasped wrenching at the chains forcing his position and desperately trying to release his hands to cover himself.

"Oh so Ciel knows what this is hmmm?" Alois snickered, twirling the offending object around in his fingers, "I don't think you do. I just think your guessing, but the feeling is so much more than you can imagine."

Ciel gasped in horror and gave out a pained sob as his stiff length was pulled away from his stomach and the black rubber item was pushed over the head and along to the base, squeezing painfully tightly.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhnn! Ahhhhh~"

His cock twitched desperately and throbbed from the tightness at the base.

"It's no use Ciel, no matter how much you want to, when you're wearing this you cannot release." The blonde stated happily leaning off the bed and dipping a finger into the pink frosting of the cake he had brought with him.

Slender fingers ladened with the substance were brought to Ciel's mouth and prodded it for entrance.

No response or yielding.

"Ciel, whether you like it or not today I'm going to make you mine. In other word's I'm going to do what Sebastian did to Claude this morning." The blonde smiled cheerfully as deep blue eyes opened wide in horror.

"Wh..What! N..No! I don't want to…It's disgusting and wrong!" Ciel shrieked trying to break from his capture with more vigour than before.

"Heheheh, you won't be saying that when I'm thrusting into your sweet spot, in fact you'll be begging for me to give it to you harder. But seeing as you obviously like it rough without preparation I'll just stick it in shall I?"

Ciel's eyes bulged and he felt nauseous as he thought back to the red eyed demon entering the other black haired male.

"Or you could suck my fingers and I will make sure you don't get hurt. Plus then you get to try the delicious cake Sebastian made." Alois sneered pulling his fingers back to the other's lips, this time with more frosting and sponge on them.

Ciel complied begrudgingly, part of him wanted to cry. Alois was going to hurt him just like Sebastian had Claude. But unlike Claude he was completely defenceless.

Alois drew his saliva coated fingers from the others mouth and brought them down to his puckering entrance and contemplated whilst touching the soft flesh.

Ciel couldn't help but let a few tears streak from his eyes, after all he was scared and helpless.

The evil blonde demon that was responsible noticed, but instead of being cruel drew his hand away and pressed his lips to the others own chastely before trailing down him, back to his entrance and flicking his tongue along it, across his perineum and to the base of his balls.

Ciel shuddered at the soft wet feeling that happened a few times before his perineum was sucked rigorously then blew on leaving a cold twinge upon it where it could become potentially sore.

Alois gently lapped at his entrance again, but every so often flattened his tongue and drew it roughly across the area.

Ciel gasped as a particularly rough swipe partially entered him, his entrance loosened due to the ministrations of the blonde.

Alois deemed it time and instead of alerting the smaller boy of his intentions brought a frosted covered finger to his entrance and slowly slid it in and out, gaining depth each time.

Ciel only noticed when he added a second.

"Ahwaaaaaaaahhhhhh! N..No! Alo…Please St..Stop!" He stuttered as a third somehow slipped inside and moved around, stretching his walls before being roughly pulled out then thrust back in.

Ciel squirmed uncomfortably and tugged at his hands again to find them somehow loosen and free themselves.

Alois was too busy concentrating on stretching him to notice as hands made their way to his throat and enclosed around it.

Ciel squeezed mercilessly, his fingernails digging into the blonde's neck and drawing blood in places.

A Loud smacking sound rang through the air and Ciel found himself on his hands and knees, back facing the blonde.

Blood dripped down over his left eye where the blonde had gashed him with sharp claw like fingernails.

He was suddenly sharply pushed from his shoulders into the bed, his posterior raised.

Alois stripped miraculously and sided up behind him. A hardness jutting out from his frame lined up with Ciel's fairly stretched entrance.

"Once again another punishable act, let's see how disobedient you are when you're being screwed, from now on Ciel I am demoting you from a friend to a pet, I will now be master to you and if you do not please me, then I will hurt you."

Without prior warning the blonde forcibly thrust in to the hilt and a pained screech wracked the air.

* * *

**AND~ Hollita ended it there ~,~"""" ...Well its 2:30am and I'm kinda tired and my brain stopped working so yeah ._.**

***Gets shot* **

**I'll update quickly if I get plenty of nice reviews ^3^ **


	6. Mistake 6

** she's back! with another update! Oh mai O,O/ at 4 in the morning! No less! ._.**

**So the follow on chapter ^3^ sorry I didn't update sooner but I was just so distracted.**

**Before we begin I must warn you. I'll be in St. Ives, Cornwall for the next five days. and whilst that's good for me because I get to eat lots of cream teas It means there will most definately be no update during this time T^T**

**Believe me I'm not too fond of that either.**

**So! In order to get an uber quick update when I return, Some lovely reviews would be nice ~ I was so closer to getting 100 last chapter u_u; Oh well! So lets see how many more I can get!**  
**As always thanks to those who reviewed so far! your comments bring me a lot of joy and make me put more effort into this fic than my others, which have fell behind a tad ~,~"""**

**Anyways let's begin!**

* * *

Two black haired males walked along a dimly lit corridor as a scream of pain wracked through the air.

"I blame you." The golden eyed man monotoned, his narrow eyes piercing the others garnet pair.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who started the whole thing between us when we were about that age." A smirk appeared.

"Once again that was your fault." A mumbled tone.

"Well I wasn't the one who went and adopted him."

"Yeah and I wasn't the one who brought back human sex friends and taught him how to do it." He hissed, fangs appearing.

"Are you jealous?"

Silence.

* * *

Ciel shuddered violently as he relaxed ever so slightly whilst the chains binding him were removed but the other slipped deeper into him due to his less contracted muscles.

The blonde puffed out air in amusement and slid a hand around the other before pressing his middle finger on the human boy's perineum.

"Ahh." Ciel moaned and squeezed the boy inside him tighter as his prostate was pushed externally, so it was in contact with the tip of the blonde's member.

"Heh, you liked that didn't you, I haven't even started moving and you want more." Alois pushed his finger harder on the boy and earned an extended gasp. "So let's see then, Sebastian says it's best to be gentle at first and then rough, but I'm perfectly in line so…"

An ominous chuckle went through the other boy and the finger pressing on the place between his entrance and balls began to rub back and forth stimulating the pleasurable sensation even more. "You tell me Ciel, How you want it and I'll give it that way." The blonde whispered above him, one hand positioning on a hip for support.

"N..No! Ahh! I Don't..You Bastard! Don't! Ahhh-nn~" Ciel tried to refuse but the blonde decided to prevent him by thrusting occasionally cutting off his speech.

"You don't what Ciel? You don't like it? Alois smirked as he pulled out slightly and the smaller boy clenched around him, "I don't like pets that lie to me Ciel, I've only had two previously but I killed both when they lied to me so I wouldn't risk it if I were you."

The boy sniggered to himself and thrust in hard, Ciel held back his cry by biting his lip which stung as the skin broke.

Alois' brow knitted to a frown and his lips pursed in annoyance that the other boy hadn't cried out at his action. The moment passed, as a devious smirk graced his lips and he brought a hand to the other boy's member and patted it roughly whilst rocking back and forth.

Ciel mewled loudly without being able to restrain his sound as his previously neglected and painfully swollen flesh was touched, the skin stained dark pink from pressure, the restricting device around the base squeezing roughly causing a dull throbbing pain.

"Ne ne, Ciel. If you're a good pet and make plenty of noises for me I'll let you come." Said boy shuddered as the slit of his fully engorged member was rubbed vigorously whilst his balls were fondled delicately.

Without further mention Alois started a thrusting rhythm, forceful enough to rock Ciel's frame back and forth as his hands clutched at a pillow, his small fingers tensing every time his prostate was hit with vigour and he gave out a small choked cries.

The blonde's composure started to falter as he neared release. His thrusts becoming less aimed and more frantic.

He panted heavily as his teeth sharper to a demonic state and his fingernails followed suit turning more claw like.

His sharpened fingers were promptly moved off the smaller boy as they would surely cut him, and onto the sheets below.

Ciel moaned loudly as the blondes thrusts reached their zenith and with only a low yowling sound as a sign the blonde came inside him, pulling out as he did so, filling him up to the brim.

Ciel shuddered but instead of collapsing onto his front was somehow rolled to lie on his back.

Sapphire eyes, despite the tiredness, stress and low throb of their body widened dramatically at the sight viewed.

Alois was sat on the bed gently licking a black clawed hand languidly, small black ears on his head and a matching tail laid over a leg lazily.

Their eyes met and Ciel grew increasingly nervous, the blonde's eyes were like a cats, sharp and predatory.

His true form Ciel mentally wondered for a second but stopped his trail of thought as the blonde stopped his momentary grooming and focused on him.

Ciel subconsciously moved up the bed to the headboard as far away from the other who curiously tilted to the side.

"A..Alo? You can still think normally?.Y..You know who I am right? The dark haired boy asked carefully to the other, he feared he might seriously get eaten if the Blonde couldn't recognise him in this state.

Cerulean blue eyes viewed up his body and fixated on Sapphire and Ciel watched in anticipation and worry as the blonde lowered himself so he was practically lying on the bed and crawled stealthily towards him.

In panic the smaller boy slid up further against the headboard his hands pressing against the wood as if trying to find something to fend the other off.

Alois got within and arms distance and Ciel snapped his legs together tightly and almost went into a foetal position. The blonde, nonplussed, slid closer and placed both clawed palms onto the others trembling knees before wrenching them open revealing a still semi-engorged cock still being evaded of a release from a small black object.

"A..Al..Alois?" Ciel whispered hoarsely hoping to god or whatever would protect him that the blonde could understand him. The questioned boy looked up and a black tail flicked behind him.

Fang covering lips turned up slightly revealing the sharpness inside and Ciel almost choked, his hands quickly clasping over his mouth to conceal the noise whilst he received a mischievous and highly disconcerting look from the other.

Said boy trailed clawed hands down the insides of the others milky thighs and pressed at his groin keeping them apart and without removing his gaze, the demon lowered his face down so his lips were in line with the others restricted member.

"Ahhnn~!"

Cool air was blown onto heated flesh and trailed up and down it's length.

"N..Nn..No..nnh!"

A long, rough tongue flicked out and ran along the now fully erect appendage.

"A...!" Ciel cried, hot salty tears spilling from his eyes as the blonde latched onto the cock ring with his teeth and started gnawing at it sending unfelt vibrations into the poor boy's already tortured member, making it swell to an agonizing capacity, his painfully tight balls spasming as they tried to force out his essence, which only managed to seep through the head at a slow, thick pace into the blondes cheek.

Uncomfortably, he shifted his legs around moving them back and forth in a vain attempt to alleviate the pressure, trying to cross the together to rub the pain away.

Strong palms stopped it.

Ciel bucked next but it only made the vibrations and pulling of the cock ring increase tenfold.

The torture promised to go on forever it seemed until a loud snapping noise was heard and Ciel moaned in loud pleasure as thick cream jutted out of him in ribbons into the blonde's mouth that had engulfed him at demonic speed when the cock ring had been chewed all the way through.

A long swipe of a cat like tongue trailed up his now flaccid length and cleaned all the sticky fluid away, leaving him feeling surprisingly clean and contented.

Too exhausted to resist, Ciel watched through tired eyes as the blonde lapped firstly at entrance to clean away substances sliding out of him and then up his torso to a nipple and suckling on it till it was slightly more pink and then giving the other the same treatment.

Instead of finishing like Ciel had predicted, the blonde simply went back to performing the same ritual multiple times, except each time he would lap at more skin than before effectively cleaning him of any sweat he had incurred during their activities.

At about the fifth time the blonde trailed right up his neck and Ciel couldn't help but moan as the joint where his jaw bone and neck met was sucked lightly and the blondes hands slid up his back and began to slide him down the bed so his head was rested back on the pillows.

Dolefully, in relaxed fashion he opened his eyes and sadly caught sight of tiny crescent shaped wounds inflicted on the blonde's neck, for reasons he couldn't comprehend, his chest tightened and he felt unwell.

He slowly moved his vision up to the other's eyes, which fluttered slightly due to exhaustion and without thinking he slid fingers up to the others cheeks and made circling motions.

The blonde leaned closer into him as if to kiss and Ciel regretting his ministrations, stopped, turned his head slightly to the side and grimaced.

He continued to frown until warmth slid over his eye and he felt the stinging pain of the wound earlier slowly dissipate into bliss, even the skin didn't feel broken.

Alois drew back slightly in silence and Ciel couldn't help but dare to touch the wound only to find it completely healed, he glanced at the small incisions in the blonde's neck and felt even guiltier.

However he didn't feel it for long as in his distracted state the blonde gently pressed their lips together chastely before collapsing next to him and drawing him into a slumbered embrace, Ciel blushed furiously at the act but found himself so tired that the most natural thing was to close into the others arms and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Noting that silence had taken hold around half an hour earlier, Sebastian drifted in the room and frowned as he found the blonde sleeping beside the other whilst in his natural state.

He sighed and snapped his fingers clearing the room of the mess that had been created and picked up the red vial between his thumb and forefinger, sloshing the substance around.

Still enough for one dose.

A smirk graced his lips.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa~**

** I decided that Post-coitus Alois would be quite docile and cherishing because he'd be too tired to be a hyper little brat :L Aha~**

**Also seeing as Sebby's like a crow and all, and Claude (I still hate him for Ep. 7) is a spider, Alois needed an animal - me thought cat, because cats are both beautiful yet incredibly cruel ~ especially when it comes to prey, creatures and also I needed an animal that would rigourous lick something and a cat cleaning came to mind.**

**Plus I'm also a crazy cat lady with three cats myself. I am if the feline persuasion! so it's easy to write about an animal you spend about 80% of the day either with, thinking about or acting like ^^;**

**Oh! I almost forgot.**

**!Reviewers request time!**

**Next chapter: do you want Sebby and uggh!Claude drugged sex or do you want more Alois and Ciel smexyness con chocolate? also Ideas and anything you want in it is most welcome :L **

**Ciao**

**Hollita**

**x**


	7. Very chocolatey Mistake 7

**I'm back ^3^ And I watched episode 8 and it was depressing T^T However perhaps in episode 9 we may see Ciel in booty shorts because of alois' ring ^-^/**

**Fortunately this chapter was written before I saw the episode so It didn't kill my Mojo~ too much ._.**

**Because normal people whilst on the beach on holiday sunbath, I prefer to write Yaoi smut involving the obsene use of chocolate with my homophobic family right next to me :L**

**Normal~**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy, thanku to my many reviewers, It appears since the events of ep. 8 any Alo/Ciel smut has quelled so I'm holding the fort, your support helps me very much!**

**hahahahah the queen of smut, I'm quite flattered O/O :L**

**moving swiftly on! As you all know I don't own the characters or the actually story just this one...but i like mine anyway!**

**please enjoy ^3^**

* * *

"No! No! don't!" Ciel cried as another lavish chocolate square was rubbed against his puckered entrance before being easily pushed in.

The blonde smirked and picked up yet another of the sweet confectionaries, licking it to savour the rich taste before rubbing it along the younger boys slit until it melted away completely, combining with another sticky fluid that rolled down the others stiff and twitching shaft in thick beads.

"But Ciel, you agreed to it."

Svelte fingers ghosted the distressed boy's perineum making him gasp before the spot was kneaded harshly, a small amount of rich and thick liquidised luxury sliding down the flesh of his inner thighs.

"Oh dear. It would appear that you're no longer full; I guess you're ready for it now? Spread your legs a little wider Ciel, don't forget it's a little bigger than before and it will hurt you otherwise."

The dark haired boy whimpered helplessly and spread his legs wider, his small shaking hands placed upon his buttocks parting them further.

The chain on his collar rattled as he lowered his head to the pillow closest to him and exhaled into it.

"Good boy, I promise you it won't hurt this time." The blonde smiled trailing a finger to the others sore entrance and pressing a cool finger to it.

* * *

Slight coldness graced his frame and Ciel was roused awake. Groggily he sat up and patted the bed in search of his blonde hot water bottle.

It had gone, leaving him alone and cold.

He grumbled to himself as he moved to a sitting position and his lower back throbbed painfully, but truthfully, he was more concerned as to the blonde's whereabouts and his own vulnerability without him.

He clutched the large nightshirt together over his frame and tenderly turned the bedside light on to make the room less dark and foreboding.

The bedroom had no pictures or photographs of relatives and Ciel wondered if the relationships between Demon parents and their offspring were as strained as rumours suggested.

Loneliness was the feeling the room gave off and much to his distaste, without the blonde around or close to him, it was his most prominent emotion.

Yes, the blonde had raped him and yes, he was most definitely going to pay for that. However he would pay thrice fold if he didn't turn up soon and relieve him of the pain of loneliness weighing down on him like a ton of bricks.

As if summoned by his thoughts, less than a minute later, the sash of one of the windows lifted and the blonde entered, his clothes and hair absolutely drenched.

"Where have you been?" The tone came out more demanding and bossy than Ciel had planned and he subconsciously shrunk back into the bed for fear his bipolar companion might turn sadistic and offended.

The blonde merely shut the window and started to peel off his saturated garments, Ciel wondered if there was something wrong with his eyes as he looked taller and if anything older.

"Out." The response was infuriating and Ciel very much wanted to reply but he bit his lip instead.

Alois approached the bed only in his rain opaque shirt and his underwear, his nipples appeared pink, hard and protruding from the cold.

"Ciel you're staring."

Said boy shook away his gaze a flushed bright red, made worse by the now very close proximity of the blonde, who seemed strangely different.

"Could it be that Ciel likes me when I look like this?" Alois mused slyly, tilting the others head so their eyes were in perfect line before pressing their lips together and making their tongues slide across each other before drawing back.

Ciel spluttered the taste of blood in his mouth, whilst the blonde smiled gently

"It was either that or eat you instead."

Despite his burning glare Ciel shuddered in horror.

"That doesn't explain why you look different." He found the courage to speak to the demon.

"I'm not sure as to why myself, I woke up like this." He tittered and Ciel frowned not believing him.

The dark haired boy spluttered again trying to get rid of the iron taste in his mouth but to no avail.

"Humans don't like the taste of blood do they?" Alois mused and received a death glare, "Would you like something delicious to eat to remove the taste?"

Ciel's interest was piqued. "Something delicious?" He asked cutely and the blonde's lips curled upwards to a smirk as he managed to restrain his lust. "Yes something truly delicious."

* * *

"This is not delicious!" Ciel shrieked as he tugged desperately at the bind on his wrist keeping him in place on the kitchen counter Sebastian and Claude had been going at it on hours prior. The blonde was stirring a pan on the hob only dressed in a silk dressing gown.

"It will be, just takes a while to cook but I don't trust you to run off again." He chuckled taking a filled ladle over to the sapphire eyed boy and placing it to his lips, signalling to swallow. Ciel complied as the device was tilted and the rich, warm and thick brown liquid entered his mouth, a little coming out from the edges of his lips and running to his chin before being swept up by his tongue.

Ciel's eyes widened. Chocolate! He hadn't recognised it before but now he remembered it to be chocolate, his most favourite treat.

The blonde noticing the confection was completed, ladled a generous amount into a bowl and gave it to the Ciel he had released from being bound, along with a spoon.

He poured the rest of the liquid substance into a separate measuring pitcher but instead of joining Ciel, like the boy had predicted, he simply walked off with the filled implement leaving him alone in the kitchen.

Ciel, confused and bewildered, picked up his own bowl and padded along after him… Or so he thought.

He ended up horribly lost in an unknown corridor, the doors leading to separate rooms all weird shapes and sizes, all of which were locked.

He felt a cool chill tingle his skin and he increased his pace, noticing a mass of spiders and their cobwebs in the corners of the usually spotless house.

Part of him said to turn round and go back, but he feared if he turned around, something could sneak behind him. So he kept going.

A few steps later and the lights flickered ominously. The door in front of him creaked open and the frightened little boy stopped dead in his tracks the bowl of now solid chocolate clutched tightly to his chest, his knuckles turned white.

The bespectacled demon shut the door to, looked the boy up and down and tediously slowly dragged a palm through his messy tresses of 'colour that I can't quite describe' hair.

A long finger hooked under Ciel's chin and forced met gazes. The blonde had done it earlier, but that had felt almost cherishing and done out of affection rather than with a malicious undertone like the older demon's version.

"What is so special about a mere, plain and pathetic excuse of a human child?"

A sharp nail bit into soft flesh and Ciel winced as it broke his skin, allowing blood to hit the surface.

The golden eyed demon withdrew his fingers that were specked with the sanguine fluid and much to the injured boy's horror he languidly licked them clean, looking at him now with evil looking pupils.

"I see." A clawed hand advanced towards his neck and Ciel shut his eyes that teared up in fear.

"Do you really want to risk that?" A calm, lulling voice asked softly and Ciel slowly lifted his eyelids. The gold eyed demon's hand had dropped with the clawed palm of scarlet eyed male dangerously close to his throat.

"All that will happen is the brat will sulk for a few days." The bespectacled male stated impertinently.

The other smirked and drew his face over the others shoulder, bringing them closer together, their bodies pressed together and legs intertwined. "But it appears that our little highness sees this 'mere human' in a way we hadn't anticipated."

Golden eyes gave a stern look to the darker haired male who responded by first widening his smile then pressing his lips to the others neck.

"When I last checked on them I found Alois in his carnal state. This 'mere human' could be considered as a potential mate and on top of that the brat's body is aging rapidly in order for him to sire. You touch the human, the chances are he'll kill you, you said it yourself, the child is vicious."

"Really?"

The red eyed male nodded slowly.

Ciel, who was almost frozen ridged, felt heavy fabric pool over his shoulders and he tensed momentarily but relaxed as blonde strands wisped into his sight and the velveteen cloak the blonde had brought was wrapped tightly around his frame and rubbed to create warmth for him.

"Ne ne Ciel, this is why I don't like it when you go off on your own." The blonde whined pulling him close to himself, into his chest and tightening his hold possessively.

The two older demons exchanged glances with him and Ciel could practically feel the burning glare.

"What were you intending to do with my Ciel?" The blonde enquired sweetly like a child asking for sweets, the arm around the younger boy tightening and the words said through gritted teeth.

Ciel shivered knowing that despite the gentle overtone the blonde had mentally murdered them at least four times.

"Nothing at all." Sebastian smiled pleasantly whilst Claude remained stoic.

"That's good because otherwise disagreements would take place," The blonde laughed but Ciel noticed the evil glint in his eye.

* * *

Unceremoniously he was dropped in the bath sending almost painfully hot water over the edge again. Alois was more than pissed off, especially when he found out about Claude tasting his blood, that really did strike a nerve. Sadly Ciel didn't understand as to why.

A sponge lathered in the sickly sweet smelling pink body wash, was furiously scrubbed into his skin, the blondes sleeves rolled up in order to avoid getting soaked as he manoeuvred Ciel around the tub in order to scrub all of him.

The cleaning wasn't painful and didn't hurt his skin as such, but the force of how the blonde was doing it proved how upset he was.

"You still smell of him! Why can't you just stay where I want you to?" Alois hissed taking the bath's shower and spraying the now completely clean boy with soothingly cool water; just enough to calm his skin but not make him cold.

"It's not my fault you walked off somewhere." Ciel retorted sharply standing in the bath and letting the water drip off him before a large warm towel was wrapped around his frame and the blonde carefully lifted him out before lowering him to the tiled floor and draining the water away.

"You tried to follow me? I went home to collect things." The blonde gave a defeated smile before languidly flicking his fingers for the darker haired boy to follow him into the bedroom.

Ciel frowned, surely this was home? Wasn't it?

They walked through into the room in which many different trays were laden with beautifully decorated chocolates, Ciel gasped at the sight.

"You can have any that you want, except those from that tray over there." The blonde grinned pointing to an obsidian plate on a stand in the middle of the room.

"They're not for you." Alois smirked moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"Then who are they for?" Ciel snapped, stupidly angry that the blonde had made something for another.

"A very, very close friend." Alois smiled and revelled in the look of jealousy behind the others sapphire orbs, so very easy to trick and manipulate. "I have to go and sort out my brothers and their aggravating habit of interfering with what's mine; it'll only be a short while. Just make sure you don't eat those particular chocolates alright?"

Ciel nodded and the blonde grinned delightedly before strolling off leaving a very emotionally damaged Ciel behind.

Said boy sat on the bed and slowly brought one of the chocolates he had been allowed to his lips.

He blushed realising that they had been hand crafted and in putting it into his mouth was indirectly placing the blonde's soft fingers there.

He shuddered thinking about the blonde's fingers entering him and subconsciously drifted a hand between his legs to his entrance underneath the small thin briefs he was wearing.

Quietly he slipped the sweet between his lips and chewed delicately, enjoying the rich aroma and before he knew it two whole trays were gone.

The corners of his mouth stained from the rich substance he lay on the bed sucking his fingers clean of the residue he had obtained upon them whilst eying the forbidden tray of chocolates enviously.

Why wasn't he allowed them?

Despite having many other trays made especially for him, he wanted to have the other tray that was for another, his eyes stung from jealous tears and before he knew it he was standing in front if the forbidden confectionary.

Just one, he would have just one. The blonde wouldn't notice. He'd made so many. He'd taste one and see if the taste was better to his. If it was, Alois would be in for it, if it didn't, he would be satisfied.

Tenderly he picked a chocolate directly from the middle as to not lead suspicion and slowly slid it inside his mouth and chewed softly.

It tasted the same as the rest, perhaps not as sweet and Ciel rolled his eyes and returned to the bed, eating his own sweeter treats.

The blonde returned shortly after as Ciel polished off a third tray and looked at him slightly shiftily, although if the blonde hadn't been looking for the look, he wouldn't have caught it.

"If you continue to eat them all, you'll get fat." The blonde chided stacking empty trays together.

Ciel glared popping another into his mouth and the blonde sneered moving towards the tray of chocolates that was one short.

"Lets see now…one, two…three…four, five….."

Ciel paled and looked at the blonde who was lazily counting them, he shuddered as the number increased to nine, thirteen was the amount the blonde put on each tray.

He bit his lip in worry as he was sure to be found out and clutched at the hem of his nightshirt to comfort himself for the punishment he would receive.

As the blonde reached 'eleven' he hopped off the bed and ran over clutching the fabric of the older looking blonde's shirt in order to prevent him from counting more.

"Yes Ciel? Do you want something?" The blonde smirked facing away from the twelve chocolates.

Ciel frowned as he tried to come up with something to distract the blonde and keep his attention, it was taking too long for it to be natural and completely un-obvious but Alois allowed him the time, enjoying the younger boys attempt to cover up his little crime.

"Who are the chocolates for?" He asked quietly and Alois' eyes flared.

"A friend of mine who looked after me when I was little." He answered fairly shortly and waited for another occupation.

"A..Are they coming to visit?" Ciel clutched his fingers together.

"No I'll send the chocolates off in a package." The blonde smiled before beginning to turn back to the chocolates in mind.

Ciel tugged at his shirt frantically and Alois turned back around, his face close to the others.

"If you distract me for a couple of hours, I would probably be in such a rush to send my gift I wouldn't bother to count them, so I would never know you'd eaten one and you wouldn't be punished…you started this, so take responsibility for your actions."

Ciel's eyes widened in horror before he contemplated and slid so he was pressed in a huddled position to the blonde's chest.

A sly hand slid under his shirt and into his briefs and a soft finger pressed against his entrance, making him quiver.

"Can I feed you some more?" Alois asked and Ciel nodded against him.

* * *

"This isn't what I agreed to when you said feeding." Ciel panted as a large cylinder shaped piece of chocolate was wiggled further up his ass, previous melted substance dripping down his legs and coating the surrounding area in sticky brown residue.

"But you agreed to letting me feed you and I am, just in another part also I thought I made it pretty damn obvious as to where," the blonde snickered biting the end of the luxury in between his teeth and moving his jaw sending vibrations into the substance, down into the boys prostate and stimulating him to leak out more precum in a heavy flow.

"I ha..hate you." The blonde snorted in amusement at him.

Alois bit away some of the chocolate with a slight chomping noise, sending the melted end forcefully into the others prostate and Ciel moaned loudly as his back arched and he came liberally, his seed in small thick pools of the burgundy coloured sheets.

He whimpered as the blonde moved the chocolate block in and out of him until he was hard once more before torturing his orgasm numb slit so he began to leak heavily again.

"It's amazing! You're so small, but it swells so big when you enjoy yourself Ciel." Alois smirked tweaking his nips till they were a sore pink.

"I'm not ha~ enjoying.. myself ha~ " Ciel panted as his tight balls were squeezed and the chocolate rod inside him was corkscrewed further into him until it was rammed back into his prostate and with a hitched cry he came again.

"So sensitive."

The remainder of the chocolate that he had been liberally pleasured with was pushed inside him before at least three more, smaller chocolates were pushed past his ring of muscle.

Several more followed and the blonde roughly thrust a final one inside before paying attention to other parts of him.

Ciel moaned loudly as his swollen shaft was once again toyed with and as his perineum was squeezed and prodded roughly, despite releasing the melted substance from inside himself he quelled release and managed to remain aware.

Alois slid on top of him and ordered him to spread his legs, whilst Ciel made a hitching noise then whimpered softly as a nipple was flicked before being circled.

He resisted at first before the blonde licked the back of his neck making him tingle and his legs moved for him.

"A..Alo…"

Svelte fingers slid inside him gently without pain and slowly scissored him to be stretched.

The clip on his collar was released and he groaned as the blonde pulled the fingers out and lapped at his entrance softly before removing his underwear and sitting up on the covers, his own legs splayed revealing his body ageing sized appendage, which was sufficiently bigger than his usual fourteen year old size.

Ciel winced in horror at the thought of it entering him and Alois, obviously realising why decided to give a cruel ultimatum to him.

"Come over here Ciel and lower yourself onto me." He smirked, gesturing with hand movements that he was ready and open.

Ciel glared and backed away.

"If you don't distract me I'll just go and count chocolates and then you'll end up being punished." He practically sang making a nerve pulsate in Ciel's head.

"This is no better than punishment." Ciel spat and fought back against the pull on his arm but failed, ending up laying on top of the blonde their erections pressed together making them both groan.

"It's not a punishment if you enjoy it like you have it's a pleasure, after all you've been so turned on, you've already came twice." The blonde smiled softly pulling a chocolate half into his mouth and biting it leaving the other half available.

Ciel contemplated and flushed pink at what the blonde wanted him to do and after a few seconds of careful consideration he slowly closed his lips to the others and took half the chocolate delicately before drawing back a chewing it on his own.

Alois leaned down further into the pillows and picked up a vase from the bed side table, taking a swig of the liquid, which was water, from inside before pressing their lips together again and pushing the fluid into Ciel's mouth for him to drink.

The action repeated again a couple of times before Ciel refused by placing a hand on his chest and turning to the side.

The blonde placed the vase back into its original position before tackling the boy over onto the mattress and joining their lips together again, sliding his tongue into the others mouth and kissing fervently.

Ciel was so enraptured by the French kissing, seeing as it had never happened before that he failed to notice he was being propped up over the blonde until the kissing stopped and the blonde released his hands on his waist.

"Ahhh..Ahhhhhhh…Ahhhhnn~" Ceil cried as the slid down, sheathing the blondes shaft within himself.

Alois just watched in entertainment before bucking up and sheathing himself completely making the sapphire eyed boy gasp.

"Uhn! Uhn! A..Alo.. Uhn!" Ciel groaned as the boy thrust upwards into him hitting his prostate again.

Ciel subconsciously rocked his hips back and forth slightly.

"Unnn." He blinked at the blonde and rocked again causing the blonde to make the involuntary sound again, with a devilish smirk he began a steady rhythm which made the blonde groan as well as buck repeatedly into him, hammering his prostate mercilessly.

He looked at the blonde with dilated eyes and noticing the blonde was in a euphoric state and practically dead to the world. Slowly he slid his fingers onto the others chest and played with the older looking boy's nipples, finding that his bucks became more forceful and frequent

He flicked a nipple harshly and the blonde made a strangled cry, shoving his cock directly into his prostate and coming heavily.

The strange sensation within him made Ciel's muscle's convulse and he orgasmed for a third time, only a very small amount coming out of him because he was practically spent for seed.

A soft fur like object brushed Ciel's leg as he rolled off the blonde, fresh seed sliding down his legs. Alois rolled over onto him and began the post sex grooming like last time his small black ears twitching occasionally.

Ciel watched contently, slipping some of the last remaining chocolates into his mouth whilst the blonde lapped the last remaining residue on his stomach before sliding up him and nuzzling his neck making soft purring sounds.

"Alois…" He mumbled quietly and the blonde moved so their eyes met, "My bedclothes." The cat demon slunk of the bed and went over to the armoire before returning with two nightshirts.

Ciel took his and lazily draped it over himself before dressing the blonde. Clawed hands wrapped around him and Ciel was forcibly taken under the covers, his shirt not done up revealing him.

Cat's eyes glinted mischievously and Ciel groaned as the blonde slid down the covers and licked his exhausted member back to life.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs the doorbell rang and Sebastian opened the door to a grey haired man that was laughing at absolutely nothing.

"Ah undertaker what a lovely surprise."

"hehehehehe…heeheehee.."

"Umm yes, well come in."

"Kehahahahaha…."

TBC.

* * *

**O_o sometimes I even find myself weird...**

**Review ^3^ and request... next update includes sleepsex and claude getting nailed in the face with a pie.**

**Till next time...**

**Hollita out**

**x**


	8. Mistake 8

**:O ... :O **

**Its returned :O**  
**O Hai! so... its been a while... -_- I kind of went on a temporary hiatus because my life got busy ._. changing schools, moving haus etc. etc. **  
**Plus our delishus plot bunny temporarily died... But it appears to be back!**

**So... this chapter is a little bit different ._.? different! Different I hear you say! yes different...so you may love it, you may hate it...**

**=_= in honesty this chapter was a bitch to write but oh well!**

**anyway...**

**you should thank YuukiXAlois for this chapter in particular... oh and Angel! because they pushed for it ^-^/ **

**so lets begin!**

* * *

Ciel groaned as he woke up yet again, his face nuzzled into the nape of the blonde's neck, inhaling the distinct yet pleasant and familiar scent that the cerulean eyed demon retained.

Bath salt mixed with almonds, cinnamon and honey was the closest aromatic comparison.

He looked closely at the other's sleeping complexion and outwardly smiled at the defined changes in his face; less round, slightly longer and more masculine.

At least if Alois would still have a sour and distasteful personality at the age of eighteen or so years, he would have enough looks to counteract it.

The blonde sighed and mumbled something about French toast in his sleep and as if spurned by the thought of edible credibility the sapphire eyed male's stomach gurgled in approval of sustenance.

Begrudgingly, Ciel dragged himself from the comfort he'd found and slid off the other. Taking special care in avoiding the blonde's sensitive tail, until he was free from the bed, then he stroked it and watched amusedly as the others cat ears lifted from his head, his of contentment revealing his small little fangs. Back arched and his lips parted in a sigh

Ciel frowned at how endearing he felt towards it and he quickly took a silk night robe trying to forget the thought.

As he reached the room of destination he heard noises and readied himself to deal with the other residents in annoyance.

The thick oak door creaked open to find both the black haired demons stood trimming the edges of pasty of pies at the lone counter along with a silver haired male whom Ciel had never met before, who was eating… dog biscuits?

"Heheh! So this is his royal Highnesses new affection!" The unknown male cackled, a saffron glimpse of an eye coming from his unruly hair and overly large hat, before he got up and stumbled over to the rather disturbed boy and offered him a half gnawed bog biscuit, it was sadly declined.

"I could make your corpse look magnificent!"

Rather disturbed Ciel turned to very disturbed Ciel and an awkward silence ensued involving the two demons biting back laughter from the Childs expression and the silver haired thing drooling, forming a small puddle on the floor.

"What are you?" Ciel asked coldly, clearly unimpressed by the thing blocking him from getting food.

"You can call me Undertaker Heheh~" A full grin showing sharp teeth.

"I asked 'what' are you." Ciel stated with an agitated frown, trying to tell himself he hadn't just seen such teeth.

"Hmmm? I thought Alois didn't really like these ones?" A long black fingernail prodded Ciel's cheek and sapphire eyes screamed back off. His question was still unanswered.

"This one is an exception." Sebastian stated coolly, "His name is Ciel."

"Heheheh, Ciel for 'The Sky' hmmm? Listen Ciel the little highness made something for me didn't he. If you bring me my present I'll give you this!"

A small vibrant vial with a lid decorated with two triangles was produced between the others fingers and Ciel was incredibly intrigued.

"What is it?" He couldn't help but by curious and childish, no matter how hard he tried his age thwarted him.

"Heheh! And here I thought you would know. It is an elixir, made of the finest rare ingredients from across the globe. It is what the prince has ordered especially for you."

"Especially for me?" A hushed repetition. The undertaker nodded enthusiastically till a frown marred the naive boy's face. "What does it do?" He asked sternly

Maniacal laughter followed for around half a minute before an unsatisfactory 'I don't know' followed.

It was an obvious lie but curiosity killed the cat and Ciel soon exchanged the chocolates in return for the unknown liquid which fizzed as it sloshed in its tinted container.

The strange silver haired male soon took his leave after that, via a cupboard, which was a little odd but who was Ciel to judge, he'd just traded chocolates for an unknown potentially lethal substance.

…unless

"You know what this is, don't you." Ciel accused with a smirk turning to the two demons, they both stopped their 'work' a clear sign they did.

"Don't drink it, it'll cause problems." Claude warned in a way that immediately got the sapphire eyed boy's back up, as he adjusted his glasses and got a disapproving glare from Sebastian.

"Perhaps you should discuss with Alois about it before contemplating taking it." Sebastian chided with sensible reason, but Ciel was already pissed off past the point of no return, plus impatient. He wanted answers, now.

"I want to know now and if you don't tell me what you know, I'll just simply drink it right this moment." Ciel threatened and watched as Sebastian tensed ever so slightly whilst Claude didn't appear to care.

"Fine, poison yourself." Claude threatened and Ciel further smirked, like that was going to put him off.

He popped the lid and brought it to his lips watching intently on the other two's ever so subtle actions, even Claude had a pained expression now.

"Well?"

"You haven't even read the label." Claude stated nonchalantly but looked stiff.

"Don't care." The sapphire eyed boy snapped childishly, a small drop of the substance hitting his tongue, delicious fruits of citrus overwhelming his taste buds, he wanted, needed more.

"Are you seriously going to take something that idiot has produced?" Claude was getting worried now and Sebastian was looking mortified, pie in hand forgotten.

"Well if you're not going to tell me… I'll just have to find out for myself." Ciel gave them one last chance before downing it.

Sebastian exhaled in annoyance and glared at the gold eyed male.

"It's not my problem he decided to drink it." Gold eyes yawned

"He's overdosed!"

"Probably but at least it won't kill him." Claude stated in boredom.

"It's your fault, you wound him up."

"Your ability to blame others is commendable."

"Yes when they are at fau…Oh my!"

The gold haired male's attention was caught and he leaned over to look at the pasty the other was holding and staring at.

"SPLAT!"

Sebastian smirked and looked incredulous as he pulled away, a half empty pie tin dropping to the floor with a clatter, leaving the other male with cherry mixture all over his face and in his hair.

"An improvement." Garnet eyes gleamed.

"That was rather childish." Claude stated pulling a finger through the mixture and licking away the residue then giving the other male a suggestive look.

The red eyed male practically sauntered up against him before lapping away some of the kirsch mixture and then waving his hand at Ciel as to shoo him away.

The human boy's eyes rolled and he strode out shutting the door behind him which was a good thing because the noises soon coming from inside the room made him cringe.

So much for being concerned about him overdosing on the elixir that had had no effects so far, stupid sex-obsessed demons.

* * *

He traipsed up the stairs heavily and heard a sudden ripping sound for the second time in the last few minutes, he glanced around quickly but once again it was only him and the ripping sound.

He nervously pulled at his collar, for some reason it felt rather tight, so he undid the buttons. But then in fact the wrists felt rather tight so he undid them too.

It wasn't his fault, he wasn't that nervous. It was the damned stupid shirt.

Eventually he got to the bedroom and approached the bed, but something odd passed the mirror as he did and he swung around to look at it.

Ciel stared speechless at his reflection in the mirror; the nightshirt he'd been wearing had ripped in places and despite the fact he'd undone all the buttons on the neckline and the wrists, it was still fairly tight. The hem that had originally come to his mid thigh was now scandalously shorter, coming to the tops of his thighs, revealing the cotton bed shorts below that also had severely damaged hems.

His hair had grown longer too, just to his shoulders. As had his fringe (bangs) but it was mussed and brushed to the side from sleep. He frowned slightly as he noted that his body had definitely aged and he very much resembled his father, just with some of the softer features he'd inherited from his mother.

A scowl marred his face then and he turned slowly towards Alois, who was still completely oblivious in his sleep, stretched out with one arm laid softly over his stomach, his hair spread around his head like a golden halo.

Ciel moved to the foot of the bed and watched sullenly, part of him wanted to wake the blonde and now in his larger body give him a piece of his mind and another part wanted to curl up next to him and sleep.

With every intention to wake and hurt the blonde, Ciel clambered onto the end on the bed and crawled forward till he was knelt next to Alois' head, Sapphire eyes piercing mercilessly at his features.

Slowly, he dragged a strong hand up so it was raised above his head and prepared to bring down the blow onto the blondes left cheek but he suddenly felt weak and tired and without warning collapsed onto the blonde jolting Alois awake.

* * *

Alois blinked and propped himself up enough to see the other boy fast asleep, his head and arms resting upon his stomach and chest, he pulled his trapped arm away and scrutinised the other before looking in horror.

Undertaker had delivered his package; more so, Ciel had somehow got hold of it and obviously consumed it, all of it.

Horror turned to panic and briskly he shook the other in order to wake him, gently calling his name.

"Ciel?" "Ciel?" "Ciel!" His attempts became more frantic and pallor appeared as paranoia took hold. What if Ciel was allergic to it? What if he was sent into a coma? Would he die? Could he be saved?

Sapphire eyes glinted open and the blonde exhaled his name in a relieved sigh, a small genuine smile forming on his face. Ciel reciprocated the smile, but with a smirk and soon Alois' facial expression was changed as the other boy slid up him before pressing their lips together firmly.

Alois gasped at the action and gave the other's tongue entrance to slip past his lips and enter his mouth. It wasn't a nice kiss, more like when an overzealous person attempts to kiss their significant other passionately but hasn't the skills, patience or experience to kiss properly and so the blonde tried to fight the other off, only to be pinned to the bed, his wrists pushed down above his head and a pressuring knee wedged between his thighs rubbing him.

Thus several important facts had been established to the blonde.

Firstly, he should have been more rigorous when he last had sex with Ciel, then Ciel wouldn't have woken up, wouldn't have met Undertaker, wouldn't have drunk the potion and this situation would have been avoided.

Secondly, he should have used Lau to deliver the elixir for him, because Lau wouldn't have come at such an hour and would have only given the item to him, Ciel wouldn't have gotten hold of it, wouldn't have drunk it and the whole situation would have been avoided

Thirdly, He was in a lot of trouble because this was not Ciel, or at least a conscious part of him, Alois still wondered if he was still asleep. But still, it wasn't the Ciel he knew because his Ciel would never be so forceful and pin him down in such a sexual way.

Fourthly, 'Ciel' was bigger than him physically, at least four inches taller and perhaps more muscular. Thus a lot stronger than him so no matter how much he retaliated the chances were that he'd be over powered, so a case of brains over brawn was in order to get himself out of this mess.

The sapphire eyed male slid his lips down his neck and suckled harshly in places, enough to make small bruises, almost like marks of possession.

"Ah~" he couldn't help but call out as his hands were released and the one of Ciel's hands began to tweak a nipple hard whilst the other slid into his shorts and began to fondle his plump and growing arousal by sliding ringed fingers up and down it giving a similar sensation to actual sex.

Alois desperately led his hands down to the others wrist that was feeling him and tugged in a lame attempt to get him to stop only to have his abused nipple pinched hard and the self made ring of the others fingers tighten around his base whilst the remaining others prodded his perineum, stimulating him from the outside.

Involuntarily he bucked and felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes as Ciel's face smirked at him and tightened his hold on his dick even more until the salt water leaked over his tear ducts and tears slid down his face.

"N..No." He tried to tell Ciel to stop but his words caught in his throat as the improvised cock ring was used to rotate his now leaking member in a circular motion causing the stiffness of it to cause a slight burning pain.

He choked out tearfully and was relieved that the sapphire eyed male completely removed his hands from him, leaving a damp tent in the front of his night shorts.

However his relief didn't last long as the other completely lay onto him, between his legs with their clothed erections pressed firmly together and then he began to rub.

Using his hands now clutched to Alois' shoulders, Ciel pulled himself back and forward against the mewling and distressed blonde. Causing Alois to wrap his legs around him in a vain attempt to receive more.

Ciel stopped and slid down the other completely so that his face was in line with the tall peak in Alois' shorts and Alois felt more tears leak from his eyes and the tip of his suppressed erection was licked through the fabric and sharp fingernails tore through his underwear so the only fabric covering him was the small strip that was being laved over him.

Cautiously he opened a bloodshot eye to find Ciel was the same cat like appendages he usually had, along with his reddening member being lapped at by the cat-like other.

Ciel's tongue dipped further into his slit and he moaned heavily before the larger male abruptly stopped and Alois looked at him in worried anticipation as clawed hands slid down under his back and he was pulled up from the covers and in order to support himself, rolled out of the others hold and ended up knelt onto the bed.

So much for the using of the brains.

Clawed hands slid across his thighs and wrenched them apart making him fall forward and have to use his hands to support himself.

Ciel then slid up behind him and after another ripping sound of fabric, was quite obviously not wearing anything on his lower half anymore. Alois shuddered slightly, he was considerably more endowed than his thirteen year old self and so it was quite clear what was going to happen.

It was most definitely going to hurt as he'd never been on the bottom before, but also because unlike the now converted half demon fledgling that quite obviously was going to screw him, he was far from aroused.

If he was truly aroused, his trait features would come out, such as his tail and claws and then sex would become easier because both genders of his race could bear children despite male demons getting pregnant was sufficiently harder but still it meant that he could. His problem was that he tended to fall into such a situation during sex, not before it.

A clawed hand raked across his stiff member and he bit his lip accidentally, drawing blood.

Ciel tensed up against him then; obviously the scent of the blood had tripped something in his semi conscious brain and before Alois could make a shocked squeak he was rolled over and found sapphire eyes darting across him, trying to find the cause of the scent.

Sapphire eyes locked onto his injured lip and softened slightly before the semi-conscious male moved closer.

Alois jammed his eyes shut and winced at whatever oncoming impact he was going to receive. A moist softness ran over his self-inflicted injury soothingly before a pair of equally soft lips closed around his swollen lip and sucked softly. Slowly, cerulean eyes fluttered open to meet directly with sapphire and a hot blush dusted his pale cheeks as the other male didn't stop his ministrations.

Firm palms slid up his thighs gently, hitching up his nightshirt and then caressed his newly exposed hips in circular motions and Alois hitched his breath as the familiar tingling feeling of change numbed his fingers.

Ciel brought his hands back down the blondes slender legs and pushed them upwards without retaliation, as Alois was too focused on his fingers, coccyx and head tingling in the same way they did when his cat features came out.

Alois gasped slightly as he felt his tail form and whip out from underneath him and his ears and claws follow soon after, at least sex wouldn't hurt so badly now.

Something soft and equally furry wrapped around his tail firmly and he mewled softly at the strange yet familiar feeling.

The last time his tail had linked with another cat demon had been with one of his own family before they died, perhaps even his younger brother. He shook his head firmly to clear his thoughts of such depressing things as his family and instead wrapped his own tail around the others so they were properly intertwined.

The semi-conscious Ciel moved into line with him and slowly pushed part way in causing the blonde to gasp at the tight discomfort before trying to relax in order to make penetration easier.

After a few agonising minutes the dark haired male filled him up to the hilt before dragging back out and then slamming back in again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alois screamed as a mixture of friction met with the hitting of his prostate.

His clawed hands slowly slid up the other males back and stopped between his shoulder blades as Ciel began to steadily rock in and out of him, causing him more pleasure than he'd really experienced before making his legs feel weak.

Ciel pushed in particularly hard and hit his prostate dead on making him moan so loudly he feared the other two might hear.

Blood began to pool to his nether regions now and he sensed orgasm was close by.

Ciel began to thrust into and out with a faster pace now, aimed directly at his prostate.

Suddenly, the dark haired male arched and let a soft sigh escape his lips, the blonde spasmed and with a long cry came. His milky white fluid littering their nightshirts in tiny splotches.

Ciel drew out of him slowly and flumped down next to him, drawing him into his arms and purring softly. Alois with a little difficulty pulled the covers up over them and then nuzzled the others sweat glistening neck gently reciprocating the same purring noise contentedly.

But underneath the relaxed façade he was at turmoil inside.

Ciel was a demon now….and they hadn't used protection.

* * *

**:O reviews would make me update :O**

* * *

**Till when we next meet**

**Hollita x**


End file.
